


LIFE IS STRANGE Epilogue: Maelstrom

by Kristos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Guilt, Sad, Survivor Guilt, ep5 spoilers, pricefield, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristos/pseuds/Kristos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max have left a devastated Arcadia Bay. Max is haunted by the enormity of her decision, but there is hope on the horizon. My attempt to bring feel-good closure to the game's ending.<br/>Max POV.<br/>Pricefield ship alert. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIFE IS STRANGE Epilogue: Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me, the "Sacrifice Chloe" ending left you a blubbering mess. I was reduced to a shattered, empty husk.  
> No computer game has ever done that to me, but by making me care deeply about their characters, the magnificent bastards at Dontnod have somehow managed it.  
> I can't even listen to the Foals song "Spanish Sahara" without getting a pang in my chest.  
> The alternate "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending at least offered a glimmer of hope, but not much in the way of closure – the ambiguity being an intentional choice by the developers.  
> Don't get me wrong, I think the game is brilliant and the natural growth of Max and Chloe's relationship is completely believable (time travel notwithstanding). The developers deserve every accolade this game receives.  
> That said, this is my attempt to bring some semblance of a happy ending to it. I'm a big softie at heart and I just had to pick up where the game ending left off – because I want to have my cake and eat it too. :)  
> I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

 _Let's say sunshine for everyone_  
_But as far as I can remember_  
_We've been migratory animals_  
_Living under changing weather_

 _We played hide-and-seek in waterfalls_  
_We were younger_  
_Someday we will foresee obstacles_  
_through the blizzard_  
_"Obstacles" – Syd Matters_

 

* * *

 

**LIFE IS STRANGE  
Epilogue: Maelstrom**

**by Kristos**

  

 

I awoke to the sound of birdsong and the rustle of branches in the sea breeze. The afternoon sun streamed through the windshield, warming my face.

Rubbing my eyes, I rolled the window all the way down. I'd slept for too long.  
We were miles away by now, but the roadside rest stop was strewn with detritus from the gigantic cyclone. It had seemed an eternity, but the tempest had finally passed.

The coastal road was quiet, apart from the occasional emergency vehicle headed for the ruins of Arcadia Bay.  
The woods were silent and serene, a stark contrast to my dark and ugly dreams. The bobble-head figurine on the dashboard seemed to mock me.

Still groggy, I turned to look at the driver's seat and found it empty. My heart lurched.

_Oh no… Where is she?_

Instantly alert, I hopped out, wobbling on unsteady feet.  
With everything that had happened this past week, I was utterly drained. At least the piercing headaches were gone.  
I leaned against the door, wincing as the pins and needles in my legs dissipated. I looked around frantically.

_Please don't do this to me, Chloe… not now…_

I turned my gaze toward the nearby bluff and finally spotted her, a stone's throw away. She was sitting on a bench staring out to sea, framed by evergreens and bathed in sunlight.  
Relief coursed through me and I let out a long breath.

It was almost as if we were back by the lighthouse five days ago. The day we'd gotten back together. It seemed a lifetime had passed.

Memories of yesterday came flooding back, of the humiliation I'd endured in the Dark Room, and the horrific destruction I'd unleashed. Our hometown was rubble; our friends were probably dead.

_But I couldn't sacrifice Chloe. After all we've been through together; after all I've done for her… I had to save her._

But at what cost?

The guilt coiled tightly in my chest and I clenched my fists, squeezing my eyes shut as I fought back the tears.

I could still see their faces staring at me. Joyce, Kate, Warren, David… even Victoria.  
If only I could turn the clock back and save them all... but that would mean Chloe would have to die. I couldn't bear the thought. Losing her would destroy me.

I was a monster, sacrificing many for the life of one.

"Max… you okay?"

It was Chloe. I'd somehow made my way unsteadily through the trees to where she sat. A blue jay scratched at the ground nearby, its brilliant plumage matching her short blue-dyed hair.

"No... I don't know," I replied, my voice cracking.

I stood on the bluff, letting the sea breeze fill my lungs as I gazed up the coastline, hoping for a glimpse of Arcadia Bay.  
TV and rescue helicopters circled like gnats in the far distance.

All was quiet except for the wind and the faint rolling surf below. Even the animals had fallen silent.

I gasped in surprise as Chloe's arms encircled me from behind. Distracted as I was, I hadn't heard her come over. She let out a soft breath and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I don't know how long we stood there unmoving. Fifteen minutes, an hour, two hours… time seemed to stand still, even without me using my gift.

 

* * * * *

 

Finally I broke the silence.

"I'm a murderer. A monster."

She turned me around and looked in my eyes with immense sadness. "Max..."

"Yes, Chloe. I played God, and now our home is gone. I let everyone die... No one should ever have to make a choice like that!"

"But you did, Max. You knew the outcome, you knew I didn't deserve it, and yet you chose me. And I'll be forever grateful." Tears came to her eyes.

"How could I  _not_  choose you? I've crossed realities, universes, just for the tiniest chance to keep you with me!" I was rambling now. "Do you understand, Chloe? I did it because… because I…"

She took my face in her hands. "I know, Max," she said softly, her voice trembling. "Me too."

Her lips met mine and all my self-doubt washed away.

 

* * * * *

 

We sat in companionate silence. The weathered bench on the bluff was etched with countless names. Chloe found a rusty nail and carved our initials as well.

"So… where do we go from here?" she asked. "To Seattle with your folks?"

"Anywhere. As long as you're there." I stared into her liquid blue eyes.

"Be nice if we had Frank's RV," she said with a wistful half-smile.

As we got up and headed back to the truck, Chloe's phone chimed. She gave me a puzzled look as she took it out and read the message.

"No fucking way," she said, disbelief on her face.

"Who is it?"

"My mom," she exhaled. "She's with David and Warren."

"Joyce is okay? And Frank? They were in the diner. How...?" My heart leaped.

"David grabbed them from the diner and took them to the Dark Room. Frank didn't make it... but his dog is okay." She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "As awful as that place is, at least they're safe."

As if on cue, my phone started beeping as well. Cell service must have been restored.

"It's Kate," I said, my heart in my throat. "The hospital survived. They're bringing in people from my school. A lot of them are hurt, but it could have been much worse. There was an underground shelter at Blackwell too."

Chloe smiled. "Looks like the goddamn Prescotts actually did a bit of good."

We ran the few remaining steps to the truck and jumped in. I threw my arms around Chloe and squeezed her tight.

She returned the bear hug. "Oh, God. I love you, Max."

It was all I could do not to kiss her again. "Let's go see them."

"Bet your ass, girl!" She put the truck into gear. "Then we can go and find ourselves a home of our own."

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

** **

_noelzzz.deviantart.com_

 

* * *

 

 _Forget the horror here_  
_Leave it all down here_  
_It's future rust and then it's future dust_  
_"Spanish Sahara" - Foals_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's how I'd have ended the game. It may be a bit too clean-cut and "perfect" for some, but after all Max and Chloe had been through I figured they deserved a break.  
> Now please excuse me while I continue to live in denial while getting overly emotional about fictional characters. :D


End file.
